


Sick Confessions

by megacookie2002



Series: Superbat [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: A Prompt, Bruce is a motherhen, Clark is sick, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, end up together, first prompt fic, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Clark gets sick. Then he says something to Bruce that Bruce can't get out of his head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanelle/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay Bruce. By the way, you’re a big mother hen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you chanelle for the prompt! This is the first prompt I've ever written! Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to drag it on and I was inspired to write. I'm in a writing kind of mood, you know? Anyway, hope it's to your expectations!

Bruce frowned at Clark. The enemy had gotten ahold of Kryptonite, and now Clark was sick from the side effects. It wouldn’t have been so bad, if Clark hadn’t been stabbed with the substance. Now, Clark was sitting in Bruce’s mansion, in a guest room (it had actually become Clark’s room because Clark was over so often) throwing up and delusional. 

     Clark would whine every time he thought Bruce was going to leave, and even if he hadn’t, Bruce wouldn’t leave his side. Bruce dabs Clark’s forehead with a wet cloth as he waits for Bruce’s antidote to heal Clark. Bruce wouldn’t let Clark do anything by himself, not wanting Clark to strain himself. 

     “Bruce,” Clark breathes, still weak. 

     “Shut up, Clark. Save your energy, sleep,” Bruce ordered, still stern whether he was in or out of the suit. 

     “But I have to pee,” Clark whines, sounding like a child. 

     Apparently being stabbed with Kryptonite caused Clark to act like a child. Something that was both annoying and endearing to Bruce. Not that he would admit the second thing. 

     “Okay, I’ll carry you,” Bruce states, doing just that before Clark could resist. 

     Not like he could in his state. 

     Bruce carries Clark bridal style to the bathroom, shoves his boxers down, and sits Clark on the toilet. So even if Clark needs to pee, his penis is pointed down and he can also piss. Even if Clark needs to hold it so he wouldn’t get pee everywhere anyway. 

     “I love you Bruce,” Clark sighs, as he uses the bathroom. 

     Bruce, surprised, flushes. 

     “You’re delusional. You have no idea what you’re saying,” Bruce states firmly, trying to shove his uncharacteristic blush down. 

     “But I do. I love you! I’ve been too scared to say it. Last time I loved someone, they died because I couldn’t save them. I don’t want you to get hurt either,” Clark says, his voice true, even if it wavers due to him being sick. 

     Bruce ignores his statement, as he picks Clark back up, somehow managing to put Clark’s boxers back on and taking him to the bed. 

     “I can take care of myself,” Bruce says before he can stop himself. 

     Not,  _ It’s unprofessional _ or  _ I don’t feel the same way about you. _ No, Bruce was not stupid enough to not know that he feels the same way about Clark, even if he knows it’s a stupid idea. 

     “I know. But I would worry anyway. I’m also afraid of what I would become, on the battlefield. Of what you would become. You’re already so fierce and protective. I’ve killed a few people, reluctantly. How many more would I kill because of you?” Clark wondered. 

     “Go to sleep. You won’t remember any of this when you wake up,” Bruce said, ignoring his beating heart. 

     “Okay Bruce. By the way, you’re a big mother hen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Clark is sick, he had a fever, had thrown up, and Bruce was mother henning. I believe I met all the criteria. Hope you like it chanelle! Thanks for the prompt! It was fun to write. And sorry if any of this is inaccurate, I didn't do any research, I just wanted to write while I was inspired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce tried to swipe Clark away, even though he knew it was no use. Since Bruce had taken care of Clark when he was sick, Clark saw it fit to take care of Bruce now that Bruce had fallen ill.

Bruce tried to swipe Clark away, even though he knew it was no use. Since Bruce had taken care of Clark when he was sick, Clark saw it fit to take care of Bruce now that Bruce had fallen ill.

     It was a ridiculous notion. Bruce had Alfred to take care of him, and was taking medicine just fine. He just felt too hot and itchy all over. Same symptomes Damian had had when Bruce took care of him. Of course, a virus or whatever this was that could take down a child raised by Talia al Ghul and Ra al Ghul would also be able to take Bruce down. Bruce should have prepared better.

     “Stop whining. You’re sick now, and you can’t change what happened. Just let me take care of you like you did for me,” Clark said softly.

     Bruce couldn’t look at Clark. Bruce kept it professional after Clark was sick and delusional a few months ago, but he didn’t know if he’d be able to keep it up while he was sick.

     But even Bruce had to agree that it was better to let Clark take care of him instead of complaining. The less time he was sick, the less of a chance he would blurt out what happened.

     “That’s more like it,” Clark smiled his 100 watt smile.

     Bruce doesn’t respond, and just lays there. What would he say to Clark? He can’t confront him, not without making everything awkward. He didn’t want to ruin their work relationship just because Bruce didn’t know how to handle feelings.

     No, Bruce would be professional about it. If Clark wanted to confess his feelings while he was in the right state of mind, he could do that instead. Bruce wasn’t going to take the words of a sick man to heart.

     “So . . . Bruce, I know you’re trying to be professional, but I know you. After I recovered from being sick, you started acting weird. Well, acting weird for _you._ Did I do something while you were taking care of me?” Clark asked blunty, as he dumped the rag in cold water before putting it back on his head.

     Bruce raised an eyebrow at Clark.

     “Why are you asking me while I’m sick?” Bruce countered.

     “Because you’re more honest when you’re sick. You let your guard down and talk to me,” Clark explained to him, as if he was explaining something to a five year old.

     Bruce frowned at Clark, his eyebrows bunching together.

     “So what you mean to say, is you’re taking advantage of me?” Bruce snapped at him.

     Clark just shrugged.

     “I mean, in a way, yes. Not sexually, of course. I just want to know what I did to ruin our friendship so much,” Clark answered honestly.

     Bruce just huffed, annoyed at the predicament he was in.

     “It doesn’t matter. You were delusional and anything I say can be chalked up to being delusional also,” Bruce stated firmly.

     “So I _did_ do something,” Clark countered.

     Bruce cursed under his breath for that little slip.

     “Like I said, it doesn’t matter,” Bruce stated firmly.

     Clark stays silent for a while as he checks on Bruce’s heat and makes sure he’s getting enough fluids. Clark thought Bruce had been mother henning him while Clark was sick, but how Clark was acting was _truly_ mother henning.

     “So what did I say?” Clark asked after a few glorious hours of silence.

     Bruce spluttered on the water he was drinking and started to choke. Clark winced as he patted Bruce’s back gently. Well, as gently as an alien with superstrength can be. After Bruce stopped choking, he glared at Clark.

     “Why do you think it’s something you said?” Bruce countered, frowning at Clark.

     Clark shrugged.

     “Well, it would have been hard for me to do anything in that state, so it must have been something I said,” Clark concluded, looking pleased at himself for that deduction.

     Bruce rolled his eyes.

     “Yeah, you’re a modern Sherlock Holmes,” Bruce replied dryly.

     Clark laughed at Bruce as he grabbed a water bottle and opened it for Bruce. Bruce just glared at Clark as he obediently drank the water offered to him. Clark just smiled at Bruce, and Bruce blamed the redness of his face to the sickness that was ailing him.

     “Nah, that’s you,” Clark said once Bruce started drinking the water bottle.

     Bruce thought it was a weird thing to say after a while, but even sick, Bruce could keep up with a conversation with Clark. Clark might have grown up on Earth, but sometimes his social skills were obviously alien.

     Clark threw away the water bottle after Bruce was done with it, and gave Bruce some grapes to eat. Bruce obediently ate the grapes, although he didn’t like being hand fed.

     Honestly, Bruce was just really tense because he didn’t want to let his guard down for when Clark started questioning him again. Clark was a patient guy, and Bruce knew Clark would try and wait Bruce out. But Bruce was more patient than Clark, even on his worst day against Clark’s best day. Bruce can out-wait Clark. He’s not going to let a sickness take him out.

 

Bruce might not be able to out-wait Clark. Bruce hadn’t realized how bad the sickness was. He thought Damian had been over exaggerating or he had been affected more as he was younger. But it turns out the virus doesn’t care, and attacks him just as viciously. Bruce should have known Damian wouldn’t complain about something like this if it wasn’t serious.

     Clark just happily takes care of Bruce without complaint. Clark is really going to out-wait Bruce, and that’s making Bruce pissed off.

     Not that Bruce would say so, of course. If Bruce had to admit he was pissed, he’d have to admit _why_ he was pissed, and confirm that Clark _did_ do something. All of which Bruce _refused_ to do.

     Bruce just laid there, unhappy, but victorious.

     “I just wish you had meant it,” Bruce sighs to himself, thinking he’s safe because the sickness really _has_ taken over him.

     “Meant what?” a distant voice asks.

     Bruce thinks it’s his dad. He misses his father.

     “When Clark was sick, he told me he had feelings for me. Romantic feelings. But he was delusional,” Bruce sighs, tears forming. “I just wish you were here, Dad.”

     There’s a pause, a moment of silence.

     “Don’t worry, Bruce. I’m always here for you.”

     Bruce smiles slightly, feeling like a kid again. Before Batman. Before the Justice League. Before his parents died. When he was happy. Bruce drifts off, dreaming of happier times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't planning on continuing this story, but y'all wanted it. So, here's Bruce's confession. I mean, sorta. Bruce was vague, but I think Clark will figure it out. I'll write one more chapter, and then we'll be done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set in motion.

Bruce doesn’t know what’s up with Clark, but ever since Bruce was sick and Clark took care of him, Clark has been acting weird. Usually, Bruce would leave it alone, but it’s affecting the team and their effectiveness. If it only affected Bruce, that would be fine, but Clark is letting his emotions get the better of him. Bruce knows it’s time to talk to Clark to figure out what’s going on. 

     But, he must wait. He can’t just approach Clark and ask him. Clark would see him coming a mile away -  _ literally _ \- and escape. Bruce has to get Clark into a situation he can’t escape from where he  _ has _ to talk to Clark about what’s bugging him. Bruce smirks as he comes up with the perfect plan. 

 

Of course, Bruce has to get the rest of the team on board. Bruce may act like he doesn’t need anyone, but Bruce knows he couldn’t do anything without someone by his side. Alfred, all the Robins, and now the team. Bruce nor Batman could accomplish anything without someone’s help, and now Bruce needed all the help he could get. 

     Diana is more than happy to help, especially when learning why. Diana and him had flirted, of course, but they both knew it would never amount to anything. Diana has said she had been waiting for this to happen for  _ forever. _ Diana was more invested in this plan working than Bruce was. 

     Next was Barry. Barry was an overexcited puppy who didn’t even need to hear the reason before he was ready to do his part. Bruce was grateful for that, because as much as he liked Barry, they weren’t incredibly close yet. 

     Then, Arthur. Arthur was harder to convince, but after Bruce begrudgingly told him the reason and what had initially started all of this, Arthur was ready to help. More so he could laugh if - “When this fails, dude.” - it fails. Bruce was just grateful for his help no matter the reason. 

     Victor was next to impossible to convince. Of course, he went through all the possible ways it could fail and all the ways it could succeed. Eventually, Bruce just promised him that he would let Cyborg mess with anything he wanted to in the Batcave without complaining for him to give in. 

     The plan is set in motion. 

 

“What’s wrong? Arthur said it was important.” 

     Barry runs around Bruce and Clark, the lasso of truth around both of them. Victor locks the door behind Barry, making sure no one can get in or out. 

     “Bruce, what the hell is this?” 

     “You haven’t been talking to me ever since I was sick and you took care of me. This is the only way I could make sure you would talk to me and talk to me truthfully. But I also know that you knew I was lying about something so I had to prove to you that I would also be truthful.”

     Clark sighs, turning away from Bruce. Well, as far away from him as he can turn away. 

     “Tell me the truth Clark.”

     “Not before you tell me what I said when  _ I _ was sick.”

     “You admitted your romantic feelings for me and it made me uncomfortable because I felt the same way. However, I didn’t know if it was the truth as I convinced myself you were delusional due to you being sick.”

     Clark’s face heats up at Bruce’s truthful admittance. 

     “Now you.”

     “W-well. Umm, you told me that you wish I had admitted that I liked you and you wished I had meant it.”

     Bruce raises his eyebrows. 

     “Then what was the problem. You knew how I felt. Why not act professional? Did you . . . did you not mean it?” 

     “I-I meant it. But, you also called me ‘Dad’ and . . . I didn’t know how to react. Besides, I also thought you were delusional.”

     “So . . . you like me.”

     Clark nods, a blush rising up his cheeks.

     “And I like you.”

     Clark blushes even more. 

     “We should be together. But, we need to make rules as to not make it bad for the team and -”

     Clark kisses Bruce. Neither of them notice that the lasso of truth falls off of them or that the door unlocks. They also don’t notice that Diana collects money from all the other boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is now over. Hope you liked it! And Diana totally bet that they would end up together. Arthur and Victor bet against the plan, and Barry didn't bet because he didn't know anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
